For a video delivery service, retention of subscribers is important. The video delivery service may use algorithms that attempt to predict when a user is likely to cancel the service. To make the prediction, the video delivery service may collect multiple characteristics of users that have cancelled the service. Then, the video delivery service uses the user characteristics to identify users with similar characteristics that are currently using the service. When a similarity between a majority of the characteristics is found, the video delivery service may determine that these users may be similarly likely to cancel the service. The video delivery service, however, can only identify users that have a group of characteristics that are similar to the characteristics of users that have cancelled the service.
Once the users have been identified, the video delivery service may want to perform some actions to retain the users. However, the video delivery service only knows that the users have similar characteristics as users that previously quit the service. This generalization of the user characteristics makes it harder to identify what to do to retain the users and prevent the users from cancelling the service.